Zelda vs Lucario
Zelda vs Lucario is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Quarter Finals. Description Left4TheLulz vs ZackAttackX! The Princess of Hyrule takes on the Aura Pokemon for a spot in the semi finals. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Results Fight 'GERUDO VALLEY ' Although she had been expecting Ganondorf, Zelda was actually confronted by a jackal-like creature. It was the Aura Pokemon, Lucario. Lucario had been teleported here by something he hadn't been fully able to understand. He had been trying to read the aura of the area, but the whole place was shrouded in darkness that he couldn't differentiate between the area and the people in it. He then caught a glimpse of Zelda, who was using Din's Fire. Lucario immediately used Extreme Speed to get past the attack and land before Zelda. He let out a cry, signalling he was ready to go, and Zelda began using more magic. 'Here we go! ' This time, Zelda summoned her Phantom. Lucario was ready for it and delivered a Force Palm to it. He shattered it as armour clattered on the floor. Lucario then used an Aura Sphere, connecting with Zelda in the chest. He then rushed her, delivering swift kicks and punches to the princess. He began charging up an Aura Sphere but Zelda used Farore's Wind. She reappeared behind Lucario and knocked him back a bit. She then used her Din's Fire to blast him onto the wooden bridge nearby. Lucario fired his Aura Sphere, but Zelda leaped over it. This lead her straight into a Force Palm, and she was blasted back. Lucario then took control, rushing in and grabbing Zelda, slamming her to the floor and then chopping her away with all his might. Zelda landed hard, but was still able to fight. She used several Din's Fire attacks to keep Lucario advancing at an unbalanced interval. Lucario eventually reached her, but she had used an aerial kick, which dealt a lot of damage and sent Lucario tumbling. Lucario recovered, and began directing his Extreme Speed. He rushed into Zelda, breaking off her next attack. He then tried a Force Palm, but Zelda grabbed him and threw him down. She began torturing him with flames before releasing him overhead. She jumped up and stomped, knocking the Pokemon to the floor before trying an up air, creating an explosion of fire. Lucario used Double Team, and countered the blow. He smashed Zelda across the stage, knocking her over the bridge. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere across the gap, but Zelda used magic to deflect it back. Lucario wouldn't be made a fool of, though, and he dodged the attack. He then used Extreme Speed to join Zelda on the other side of the stage, where he delivered several kicks and punches. He again tried a Force Palm, but Zelda summoned a Phantom to take the hit for her. As the Phantom collapsed, Zelda leaped through its rubble with a kick. This sent Lucario careening into the bridge, and Zelda finished the battle by firing a Din's Fire which exploded in Lucario's chest. The Pokemon was turned into a statue in midair, but the statue landed on the bridge, which collapsed and sent the Pokemon's statue falling to the depths, presumably never to be seen again. Zelda barely finished her sigh of relief before another entity teleported behind her. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Zelda!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Fist vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Female vs Genderless Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up